Attempting to relax in a seated or semi-reclining position for an extended period of time can be fatiguing for the muscles of the neck and shoulders. This is particularly true when one is seated in an airplane, bus or automobile. The attempt at relaxation of muscles on one side of the mid-saggital plane of the head causes the head to droop in the opposite direction. Similarly, relaxation of the muscles in the back of the head and shoulders causes the head to droop forward which may result in muscle and skeletal pain and a general discomfort particularly when one is attempting to relax or sleep.
One method of dealing with this problem is to use head pillows or cushions to attempt to support the head with respect to the rest of the body. However, because such devices are soft to the degree that they do not retain a particular required shape, they do not support a user's head well. As a consequence, even though the head may be supported somewhat, muscle soreness and neck strain often result.
Devices in the prior art have attempted to deal with this problem in a number of ways. Some prior art head support devices are cushions which rely on their bulk and deformability to provide support for the head. However, they do not conform acceptably to fit the contours of the human head, neck and shoulder area. Like common bed pillows and cushions, such devices lack the shape retention necessary for proper head support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,262 to Davis et al., discloses a cushion for supporting the head of the user comprising a relatively stiff body constituting a segment of a torus. The device of Davis, et al. is shaped such that its body extends from a location adjacent to the mastoid process behind the user's ear forwardly under the chin to a point beyond the mid-sagittal plane to the mental terminus of the user's mandible. The invention of Davis et al., however, requires that the head recline at a relatively acute angle in order to pin the device between the head and shoulder of a user. As a consequence, a user's head is not held in a comfortable position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,691 to Monti et al. discloses a generally rectangular support pillow adapted to be removably secured circumjacent a user's neck. The device of Monti et al., has wedge-shaped pillow segments intended to support a user's head in a number of different positions. Disadvantageously, the collar-like shape of the device is cumbersome while not providing sufficient vertical support so that the head is in an acceptably upright position.
Other devices rely on a horseshoe-shaped configurations in order to provide support to a particular anatomical portion of the head and or neck. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,347 to Cantor discloses a C-shaped cushion having a thickened central portion contoured to fit behind the neck of a user as high as a user's occipital ridge wherein the arms of the "C" are configured to fit on either side of the user's neck. The device of Cantor provides little lateral support, however, and therefore requires the user's neck muscles to continue supporting the weight of the head.
Many people prefer an adjustable head support which permits the user to change the relative position of the head to the neck and shoulders. Adjustability allows an individual to vary critical dimensions of a support and thereby help to further avoid fatigue, particularly when the support is being used for a long period. Similarly, the ability to reduce the size of a support for transport and storage is of particular advantage especially when the support will be carried in luggage when not being used. There is therefore a need for a cushioned head support that will permit the user to hold the head in a reasonably upright position while resting the muscles of both sides of the neck and shoulders. There is also a need for a support having variable dimensions and contours so that it me be variably adjusted by a user and can be transported and stored with relative ease.